The specification relates to improving an estimate of a geographical position of an ego vehicle using wireless vehicle data of a remote vehicle.
Vehicle control systems are becoming increasingly popular. One example of a vehicle control system is an Advanced Driver Assistance System (“ADAS system” if singular, “ADAS systems” if plural).
There is a growing need in vehicular design for improved information describing the geographical position of vehicles. Modern vehicles (or other computing devices) may be equipped with a Global Positioning System (a “GPS” if referenced generally, or a “GPS unit” if in reference to a specific device). A GPS unit may wireless communicate with one or more GPS satellites to ascertain GPS data. The GPS data is data associated with the GPS unit and received from the one or more GPS satellites. The GPS data describes the geographical position the vehicle which includes the GPS unit.
GPS data sourced by a conventional GPS unit is generally accurate to within plus or minus 10 meters of the actual geographical position of the vehicle. This is not sufficiently accurate for some modern vehicular applications, such as those that may be provided by an ADAS system of a vehicle that supports certain safety applications or autonomous driving applications. A source of more accurate data describing the geographical position of a vehicle is needed.